User blog:5555thExplosionMage/Research is Trauma
holy fuck remilia why do you have so much stuff abuout your character i mean seriously like holy fuck i just wanted a good time researching but no you had to ruin it with so much about you god damn it remilia you fucking ruined it good job like why why do you have to have so many spell cards where do you keep that many does zun have them all shoved down your throat or something because i have no idea why can't you be more like your sister she has little to her character and has five spell cards why do you need thirty two i mean come on the bulk of flandre's research was her spell cards and now your whole thing of research will be your spell cards i mean seriously this is painful for me i have homework school work sandwiches vs series danganronpa and a bunch of other stuff you wouldn't be able to comprehend being worked on but no you just had to be a complex character with a bunch of bullshit i can't believe this why do you have to be this way why can't we be friends i mean seriously this is getting out of hand like holy fuckity fuck i need serious help look remilia i am having to research your sister again for another battle shes in but guess what she's fighting a complex character which means i have to deal with more complex vampires which i don't want so remilia please stop being complex i needs simplicity in my life not complexity sure i will be able to extend my research but my fight will also be super fucking long as you have to stretch it out with a bunch of attacks i have to showcase so good job remilia you've made my life harder than it already is are you fucking proud of yourself i hope you are because i am not proud of you when i am done this fight i will back up and admire my work as i overcame you as an obstacle you are my biggest hurdle and i will break you with a sledgehammer and then hop over your remains why do we have to fight over such trivial things i mean seriously we could just put this behind us and be good pals come one remilia stop being a fucking bitch with research and fucking cooperate i just want to sit on my ass and be lazy but you're keeping me from fucking doing that now i am typing this out when i could be writing your research and it's all your fault i hope you're fucking happy as my life falls apart before my very eyes i mean seriously this is what fucking happens when you be complex i have christmas presents to buy and a school to go to and a rock to feed do you know how fucking expensive rock food is it costs like zero dollars the price is too goddamn high i am fucking mad at you remilia you fucking piece of shit complex vampire i am very tired and i love you Category:Blog posts